a broken heart is the devils plaything
by sillypony8
Summary: Finland gets captured and torture by someone with a grunge against Sweden and the rest of the Nordics. can they find him in time before its to late or will Tino perish at the hands of this sadistic man. sufin may contain character death. rated T forn now rateing might go up. contains torture blood and foul language.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys hear is my first full length fic just like i promised! rating might go up so just a warning. I do not own Hetalia.**

Finland was happily walking around town shopping for stuff for New Year's Eve. It was only two days away and it his and Sweden's turn to have the rest of the Nordics over for the night. So Sweden and Sealand were back at the house cleaning it because Iceland Norway and Denmark were coming over tonight while Finland went to store get enough food and Alcohol for everyone. Finland began his walk back home from the store when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and everything went black.

Sweden was staring to get worried; Finland had been gone for 3 hours now. He knew that Tino could get easily sidetracked but he hasn't ever been gone this long before. He heard the doorbell rang and ran to the door maybe a bit enthusiastically He opened the door expecting to see Tinos face but instead was greeted by the manic smile of Denmark and the expressionless faces of Norway and Iceland. "Oh `ts just y`u" sighed Sweden moving out of the way to let the rest of the Nordics into the house. "Well it's good to see you to Ber" teased Denmark

Sweden just glared at the Dane and grabbed his luggage. "Berwald where is Tino and peter" asked Norway casually. "p`ter is sl`p`n " replied Sweden emotionlessly motioning upstairs to where young fort was currently sleeping. " and what about Tino" pressed Norway. Sweden remained silent for a moment" I d`nt kn`w" he replied exhaustion and worry evident in his normally hard voice. "What do you mean you don't know where he his!?" Exclaimed Denmark almost knocking the pictures of the walls.

"Careful Matthias" scolded Norway who then turned his attention to the Swed how was now sitting on the couch, face in hands. Norway walked over to him and sat down "Berwald" asked Norway as he sat next to him "what happened to Tino?" Sweden sat up and sighed. "H` w`nt to the st`r to gt s`me stuff f`r N`w ye`rs `nd th`t w`s four hours `go Luk`s." explained Sweden even more worried than before. Just than Iceland walked in caring a small video player with a note taped to the top with the word Dear Nordics written in beautifully hand writing. You guys might want to check this out" said Iceland.

_Finland woke up slowly. His head was still pounding from whatever had hit him earlier. He slowly opened his eyes ignoring the sharp pain it caused him . As his scenes came back to him he realized a few things about his predicament. For one his face down on the floor of a cold dark cell in nothing but his boxers. Second his hands were zip tied behind his back so tightly they were starting to get uncomfortable. Third he had a filthy gag in his mouth. and fourth he determined the reason why his right eye could barely see any thing was that some on had punched it so hard it swelled shut.__ OK Tino don't panic its_probably just a- Oh who am kidding?! There is no reasonable explanation for this I was fucking kidnapped!" _said Tino frantically in his head_

Finland tensed up when he heard the metal door of his cell creak open. The figure that stood in the door way was dressed in a black robe, the hood _obscuring_ his face. In the figures hand it held long stiletto knife loosely at its side. Finland began to panic the figure walked up to him and roughly grabbed his shoulder and threw him against the wall holding him there. Finland let out a muffled sob of pain tears welling up in his left eye. Finland could see a man standing in the door way recording what the clocked figure was doing to him. The figure than roughly ripped the gag out of Tinos mouth allowing him to gasp out in terror and pain. Those feelings were than heightened when the clocked figure than rain the stiletto a crossed his cheek causing him to whimper and try to pull away but to no avail. The man leaned up to him and licked the blood of his cheek and then began to laugh at the terrified scream Tino produced. The man than pushed Tinos face to his and locked him into a bruising kiss, savoring in the muffle sobs and futile attempts Tino made to avoided his endeavor.

He terrified and disgusted at the same time, _why would someone do this?!_He thought to himself. The man in the clock than pulled way and slashed with the stiletto knife a crossed the Finns chest, this caused him to cry out in pain. He sank to the floor his blood pooling around him. He was almost unconscious when he looked up at the man that filming him getting volatile and realization dawned on him. "L-Lithuania?" stuttered Tino as the man's face turned white at the sound of his name."W-why T-toris?" muttered Tino as he was plunged into unconscious.

Sweden Denmark Norway and Iceland all gathered around the small video player on the coffee table while Norway began to read the note.

**Dear Nordics I have grown angry with you. Your countless ignorance of me has been eating at the base of my sanity for centuries and finally I have snapped! The biggest offender of this is Sweden. You had taken someone I loved away from me so I returned the favor. Finland is mine now and let's just say he's going to be my little punching bag for now and there is nothing you can do! **

Norway set the letter down on the table staring at it with a blank expression. "What the hell?!" finally spoke Denmark angrily. "Why would anybody want to hurt Tino?!" "I don't know Matthias but let's check out the video player maybe that would have some hints to who would do something like this" suggested Iceland as he lent over and began turning on the video player. "Berwald are you okay" asked Norway putting a hand on the bigger man's shoulders.

"M f`ne Luk`s" lied Berwald. He was pissed off nobody hurt Tino, Nobody. Lukas looked at him before turning to the video player witch began playing. The video started off with Tino looking up at the approaching man in the cloak. Berwald felt the anger rise in his chest as he saw Tino his "wife" tied up striped and beaten like a criminal. Berwald stared to grow furious when then man roughly pushed Tino to his feet and slice his cheek. The man's hallow empty sent shivers up Bernard's spine. But when the man kissed Tino clearly against his while Berwald felt physically sick and as pissed as he could possible get he barely noticed the frightened gasp Iceland gave as the man slashed Tinos exposed chest with his knife. He was just about to flip out and break the video player Lukas held his hand out to stop him. "Emil rewind it back to right before Tino went unconscious" ordered Lukas "WHAT!?"Exclaimed Berwald and Matthias at the same time. "Just look said Lukas pointing at the screen. They both looked at the screen and saw Tinos face contort in realization and say something that was edited out that cased whoever was holding the camera stiffen. "See" Lukas said "see what" questioned Emil with Berwald and Matthias both nodding along in agreement, "uggh you guys are hopeless" sighed the Norwegian in annoyance. "Tino clearly recognizes the cameraman so that means whoever is doing this is a nation" said Lukas darkly. And the room went dead.

**hope you guys liked it! sorry the note was so poorly written i just had a hard time thinking it up. the updates for this story will probably be sporadic because of school and stuff. sorry in advance. love you all and later!**


	2. realization

**so here is chapter two enjoy! **

**i do not own Hetalia **

Lithuania was walking down the dimly lit hall way of the long abandoned prison carrying a tray with a cup of water a chunk of stale bread. Toris knew what he was helping do to Finland was wrong, but he had to. He just wishes that made up for all the pain poor Tino was about to endure. Toris unlocked the heavy door to where they were keeping Tino. His heart dropped when he saw the once feared Shadow of the North huddled on the ground, striped to his underwear and shivering in a pool of his own blood. Toris walked over to him and gentle rolled Tino over to look at the wound on his chest.

Toris sighed in relief when he saw the slash across his chest had stopped bleeding and started to close. Good he's still healing normally. Thought Toris as he set down the tray causing a small echoing thud around the cell. Tino groaned softly as he woke up. Tinos eyes widened in fear as he saw Toris. He tried to inch away from, but as he tried to move a rage of pain shot thought his chest like electricity. Tino let out a pained cry but still tried to move away from Toris. Toris felt a pain of guilt as he saw someone he once called a friend try to get away from him even thought he hurt himself in the process. "W-why toris why are you helping that- that foul excuses of man do this to me" demanded Tino in a tired shaky voice. Toris sighed and stood up "I don't have choice" he said finally after a moment silence. "That's bullshit we all have choice "growled tine from his spot on the floor, his pale bloody beaten face contorted in a look of pure hatred and loathing. "Listen I did not want to recorded you getting attacked nor did I want to give to the rest of the Nordics but had to he made me" explained Toris. That statement just made Tino more curious. "but what does this man have against you to make you help him and who exactly is he?!' Tino asked franticly. Toris walked towards the door and opened it and then turn around. "He has Latvia and he will kill him if I don't help him" he said as he began to walk out of the door. "But How is this man and why is he doing this to me?!" cried Finland franticly, desperately wanting to know who the creator of his current predicament was. Without even looking back Toris replied in a dead voice devoid of all emotion, "Estonia and he's doing this because he loves you." And with that he closed door leaving Tino dumbfounded on the floor.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Sweden Denmark and Iceland in unison, causing Norway to cringe in pain at the volume of their voices. "Calm down everybody it's not that farfetched of an idea Tino has made many enemies over the years" mused Lukas solemnly. "Ja buts not like any of them would do something like that to him!" argued Emil angrily looking at Matthias and Berwald for support. "…..well there is one I can think of "said Matthias darkly "Russ`a" growled Berwald "what Ivan, why would he-"began Emil but was promptly cut off by Lukas "he does make the most scenes given their history together" "ja but they forgave each other years-" "that filthy bastered probably losses no sleep over doing this to him" snarled Matthias. "WILL YOU GUYS JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE SECOND!?" Screamed Emil in irritation. That outburst

of his cased everyone in the room to go silent and, wide eyed and slack jawed at his words. "thank you "huffed Emil. " like I was saying was I don't think Russia is to blame for this" explained Emil " `f n`t h`m th`n w`h" said Berwald in a challenging tone "well for one the man in the cloak had a much thinner build than Ivan and Tino noticed the camera man not the man hurting him and we all know when it comes to physical pain on his enemies Ivan prefers to do it himself" Retorted Emil smugly knowing he had one the argument. "if not Russia than who" inquired Lukas icily not letting the pried he felt toward his little brother show. Emile thought for a moment letting an uncomfortable silence fall around the rest of the Nordics. "I don't know but Ivan might" He finally. Berwald glared at him in irritation at the mention of the Russian. "Oh you know Ivan knows Tino just as well as you do and maybe a little better in some aspects" Said Emil. "I kn`w th`t d`sent me`n I h`ve to l`ke `t" grumbled Berwald.

Emil than turned to Matthias "you have Ivan's number right" asked Emil Knowing full well he did. "Oh ja I'll get right on that" mocked Matthias's as he wiped his phone out, unlocked it and dialed Ivan's numbers. "Hello?' answered a very un-Russian somewhat obnoxious voice. "Alfred?!" exclaimed Matthias, Genuinely shocked at hearing America voice. "What the hell are you doing with Russia asked a still shocked Matthias? His loud outburst earned him equally confused and shocked looks from the rest of the Nordics. "Oh hey Matthias dude sorry Ivan dude is busy right now the Baltics have gone missing." said the American solely. "What does he miss his punching bags" said Matthias in a joking tone. "No he doesn't he is genuinely worried for their safety the dude is hysteric. I am sick and tired of people thinks he hurts them just for pleasure and when he actually cares for their wellbeing. He considers them his family as much as Belarus or Ukraine are!" said Alfred in a very pissed off but still tired tone. The Dane was extremely shocked by Alfred's reaction to his comment.

He knew him and Ivan were close be he didn't know they were that close. "Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you" said Alfred apologetically. "Its fine man it was my fault anyway I had no idea" admitted Matthias. Berwald shot him look that told him to hurry up and ask about Tino. "So what did you want to ask Ivan Den maybe I can help" asked Alfred. "Oh Ja you know Tino pretty well, do you know of any country's that would have it out for him. " Matthias asked reluctant to tell the young nation what actually happened not wanting to worry him. "Have it out for Tino?.. Not that I know of ill ask Ivan real quick hold on." Said Alfred as the other line went silent. "Why didn't you tell him the truth" asked Lukas coldly. Matthias sighed "I didn't want him to worry okay" he admitted. "He is still such a young country and before England took over as his caretaker Finland was the one that cared for him and found him. It would destroy him if he found out and his emotions would get in the way and try to go after Tino himself and could end get both then killed" before Lukas could answer America came back.

"Ello Daniya so Frederica tells me that you wondering if I knew any one that would like to harm Tino. May I inquired why Da?" asked Ivan in is chillingly clam voice that sent shivers up Matthias spine. "Well you see Tino has gotten kidnapped and is being held captive and tortured and we have come to believe that the one doing it is another country." Explained Denmark. "Hmm well this is interesting development of circumstances indeed" commented Russia. "What do you mean by interesting development circumstances?" Inquired Matthias "put it on speaker phone" hissed Iceland, to which Matthias complied to. " well there is own one person I can think of who would this to him and it's not out of hatred for him though he does have angry feelings for the rest of you Da." Continued Ivan. "if `h`s c`nt`ry d`es n`t h`v it o`t f`r T`no th`n why `s h` d`in th`s to h`m and w`h `s h`." growled Berwald. " it's not out of hatred it is out of love and the one who is doing this is Estonia and he probably forced Lithuania to help him" finished Ivan disgustedly. Before anyone could say anything else Berwald got up, seeing only red as he stormed outside slamming the door behind him leaving the rest of the Nordics still sitting in shock in the living room.

**hey guys i hope you liked the chapter. so i have deiced ill try and post every Sunday so i have all week to write a new chapters. and sorry there wasn't a lot of action in this chapter don't worry next one will pull on your heart strings. hehe! read and review please!**


	3. twisted love

**hey guys i am so sorry his chapter is a week late i have just been busy with school and stuff and i was also sick too so sorry again. warning there is somewhat character death. and as always i do not own Hetalia.**

Berwald walked away from the house in a flurry of rage. He walked from the house into town angrily bumping into people and paying them no heed. People shot him fearful and agitated looks but Berwald didn't even notice them he was too busy trying to figure out where Estonia was hiding Tino and how he was going to dismantle the glasses wearing Baltic. He still could not believe that Eduard would do this to Tino. He thought they were friends, well maybe they were once more than friend before Sweden came along. Berwald didn't know nor did he care, all he knew was that he gets Tino back no matter what. Berwald was about two miles away from his house when he felt a tug on his shoulder. He was about read to left hook them in the jaw when he realized two things. On the person tugging on his shoulder was significantly shorter than him and two it was Norway.

"Wh`t d` y` w`nt L`k`s" mumbled Berwald as he moved from Lukas's grip. "You need to come back to the house so we can figure this out together" said Lukas, arm crossed as he coldly held eye contact with Bernard's infamous glare. " wh` t`h l`ng`r w` w`t` th`e m`r P`n T`n` g`s` thr`gh !" exclaimed Berwald furiously in his deep voice, causing people who walk pass them run in fear. "What you think you can take Eduard by yourself" sneered Lukas "I d`d b`f`r" challenged Berwald. "That was years ago before lust and rejection corrupted his heart and mind" countered Lukas irritatedly. "`nd h`w d` you kn`w th`s" said Berwald suspiciously. "well if you would have stayed at your house and listen to what else Ivan had to say you would have known as well and also he wanted me to tell you that himself and America are going to get on the next flight hear and Alfred already called England to come pick up peter he`ll be they will be hear in the next hour." Finished Lukas with a huff. Berwald looked down at Norwegian man and sighed "f`n` i`ll c`m` b`ck w`th yea." Mumbled Berwald. "good." Said Lukas satisfied.

Back at the house, Iceland and Denmark were sitting in the living room in complete silence until "Mum, Papa?" called a sleep young voice with a British accent. "Shit!" hissed Matthias under his breath. "What are going tell him?" asked Mathis frantically under his breath to Emil. "I think we should tell him the truth." Whispered back Emil. "What?! Do you know what Sweden would do to us and plus he just he is just a kid we don't need to tell him stuff that will cause him to worry." Explained Matthias frantically. "But he is part of this family too I th—""uncle Denmark?" Emil was irrupted by a sleepy looking Sealand hold Hanamango in his arms. "When did you get hear" he asked "oh Hi peter sorry didn't mean to wake you up little man" said Matthias putting on a grin that was clearly forced. "It's okay where are Papa and Mum?" peter asked, walking over to the couch and sat down. Before either of them could the door opened reviling Berwald and Lukas. Oh thank god Matthias's thought to himself. "Papa!" said peter excitedly as he dropped Hanamango and ran to hug Berwald. "h`llo p`t`r" said Berwald hollowlyas he picked peter up. "Hey papa where is mum?" asked peter looking up at Berwald from his arms.

"…" Berwald was silent. He had no idea how or what he was going to tell peter. On one hand he hated lying to peter but on the other hand Berwald couldn't bring himself to tell peter that his best friend somewhat older brothers were torturing his "mum". Lukas, after a long moment of silence spoke. "Tell him the truth Berwald he has a right to know" said Lukas. Berwald grunted in agreement and took a confused peter into the kitchen to tell him what was happening. "Lukas are you sure this is a good idea?" hissed Matthias, who had gotten up to stand next to the small Norwegian man. "He would find out one way or another it's best to hear it from his father." Explained Lukas. "WHAT?!" howled Peter from the kitchen. Lukas, Emil, and Matthias crept to the doorway and peaked into the kitchen. "`ts f`r t`h b`st p`t`r Ar`uth`r w`ll b` h`r` s``n t` t`k` ye t` h`s p`lc` t`ll w` f`g`r` th`s o`t." said Berwald patently to peter. "No I don't want to go with that jerk England wants to stay here and help you guys find mum! I am strong too!" exclaimed Peter angrily. "Nej I d`nt w`nt ya g`tin h`rt" replied Berwald sternly. "I can take care of myself! Plus you probably could use the extra help and when jerk England gets here instead of watching me he and uncle Norway could use their magic or whatever it is to find Mum." Huffed peter matter of factly. Before Berwald could argue Emil spoke up from the door way, "he has a point we could use as much help as we can and having another magic user could come in handy."

After Emil finished speaking the room was silent until suddenly peter fell to the floor clutching his chest.

Tino laid in his cell still mulling over what Toris had told him. How could Eduard do this to me I thought we were friends. Tino thought to himself. Sure he at one point Tino dose admits that he did break Eduard's heart when he chose Sweden instead of him. But that was no reason for him to do this to him. As Tino continued to be lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the metal door groan open. Only when he heard the clacking of heels on the cement floor. Tino looked up and his face contorted into an expression of horror and loathing. "Eduard" spat Tino with so much venom and hatred to make a cobra jealous. Eduard's face upon hearing his name shifted into a maniacal grin. " I guess Toris told you, that little snitch could never keep his mouth shut I guess I am going to have to torture Ravis a little more to teach him a lesson" Mused Eduard as he walked into the cell closing the door behind him.

Tino could not believe what he was hearing! Latvia little Ravis was being bent and torture by one of the few people he looks up to. "Why are you doing this Eduard what did I ever do to you I thought we were friends." Pleaded Tino as he looked at Eduard from his spot on a large spot of his own blood that was now dry and stood out against the gray floor of the cell. Estonia smiled again and walked over to Tino, bent down and cupped his chin in his gloved hands. "oh this is all for love my pet" said the sadistic blond nation. "Love this is your sick idea of love!?' said Tino hysterically. "Oh but you must be punished for leaving me and I don't think just hurting you physically is enough" purred Eduard as he removed his hand from Tinos face. Eduard shoved his hand into his pocket and fished around in there and after a few seconds pulled out a tablet phone. He slid his fingers across the screen and began taping it for a few seconds. He then flipped the phone around so that Tino could see it. Tino craned his neck to get a good look of the screen. His face changed to confusion of what was on the screen. "Why the hell are you showing me a live feed of Sealand" demanded Tino angrily "just keep watching". Urged Eduard evilly. Tinos faces soon turned to terror as he saw an explosion go of on one of the supporting pillars of the fort. Tears began to stream down Tinos face as he witness the destruction of his son's nation. He let lose a pained sob, not caring that he was giving Estonia the satisfaction of his pain. Estonia then put the phone back into his pocket.

" seems like that's a good and just punishment doesn't it " mused Estonia "he would have just got in way of our love" "burn in hell you jackass " growled Tino as tears still streamed down his face. Eduard simply just turned around and said "we`ll see" and then opened the door, shut it and walked away as Finland screed cursed and cried in his cell, for he knew Sealand ,peter, his little boy was going to die.


End file.
